


Audiofic: Kings of the Air by Fabularasa

by chemm80



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting and fucking: two things he did extraordinarily well. How could he have known what the effect would be when you combined the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiofic: Kings of the Air by Fabularasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kings of the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60811) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 
  * Inspired by [Kings of the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60811) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



**Links:** [Mp3 at Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015042001.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015042002.zip) with many thanks to  
[Archive Page](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-of-air)


End file.
